hackslashfandomcom-20200213-history
Slasher
A slasher (also known as revenants and paladins) are a type of undead, resurrected by traces of black ambrosia extract flowing through their veins, and capable of feeling only murderous rage, which drives them to kill whomever they encounter. Slashers are the primary antagonists of Hack/Slash and protagonist Cassie Hack has dedicated herself to hunting down and killing them. History In a hidden village deep in Africa, a secluded tribe discovered a black flower that possessed the ability to animate corpses if it was liquefied and injected into the body. While bearing some semblance of life for a short time, the resurrected eventually degenerated into mindless, cannibalistic husks. On a journey to Africa, a Greek philosopher named Akakios discovered the village and the black flowers, which he named black ambrosia. Destroying the village, scattering the tribe, and collecting the flowers, Akakios returned to Greece and began experimenting with them, improving on the tribe's methods by creating an oil-like substance that possessed the same properties as the tribe's recipe, with the added affect of granting special powers and slightly culling the usual mental degeneration of the resurrected. A madman, Akakios believed there were two classes of humanity, one that was inherently superior both intellectually and morally, and one prone to sin and debauchery (referred to as "the Children of Dionysus"). Believing the Children of Dionysus would bring about an apocalypse, Akakios preached that the resurrected (which he dubbed "the paladins") were the saviors of mankind, capable of wiping out the Children of Dionysus and the catastrophe they would cause. Akakios's followers, the Black Lamp Society, were the first to become paladins, and all modern slashers are presumably descended from them. Sons of Man While around for centuries, the slasher population exploded in the 1980s for unknown reasons, drawing the attention of the government, who came to call these beings "revenants" and began studying them, and those with the potential to become them. Known Slashers * Angela Cicero (Acid Angel) Slice Hard: Pre-Sliced * Ashley Guthrie Land of Lost Toys * Blackfin Once Bitten * The Blood Blower Double Feature * Bobby Brunswick Euthanized * Charles Lee Ray (Chucky the Killer Doll) Vs. Chucky * Delilah Hack (The Lunch Lady) * Doctor Gross Hack/Slash: The Series #1 * Edgar Dill BUMPed * Emily Christy (Ms. America) Slice Hard * Ernest Fairchild (Evil Ernie) The Final Revenge of Evil Ernie * Father Wrath Girls Gone Dead * Grinface * Hibachi Devil Renegade Knife: Itai! * Ian Mattheson (D1ab0lique) Murder/Suicide * Jeffrey Brevard (Six Sixx) Shout at the Devil * The Jersey Devil The Living Corpse Annual * Jimmy Sundermann Comic Book Carnage * Julian Gallo (The Mosaic Man) Land of Lost Toys * Kamikaze Renegade Knife: Itai! * Karl Vox (X-O) * Kent (The Tin Woodsman) Over the Rainbow * Laura Lochs * The Lazarus Killer Entry Wound * Leprechaun * Lloyd Sundermann * Matthew (Grinface) My First Maniac * Mortimer Strick * Mother Leeds * New Year's Eva * O-Nadai * Peter Lapage (The Candlemas Murderer) * Phoebe Little Children * Remus * Robert Wynorski (The Mad, Mad Mailman) * Romulus * Rudolph Slashing Through the Snow * Ryan Kramer * Ryan Kramer, Jr. * Samhain Closer * Samuel Lawrence (Father Wrath 2) Double Date * The Waking Man References *